


Lost and Found

by Denymore



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Multi, Newt being stalked, Spoilers, Stalker(?)Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denymore/pseuds/Denymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU , in which Thomas remembers about everything while Newt doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trees

He wasn’t sure why he was hiding behind a tree, one of the pine trees in the campus. He always had wondered why on earth there were so many pine trees here. There seemed to be thousands of them here. Well, that’s not really important anyways.

 

Keeping his back on the trunk, he carefully took a glimpse of the surrounding. At that moment, he wished he was a ninja or he had the invisible cloak of Harry Potter so that he didn’t need to worry about being caught by a certain someone. 

 

“Speak of the devil,” he thought and saw that ‘someone’ was striding through the main square of the campus. Strange enough, he could spot that person so easily among those students.

 

Though he had no idea who that person was, for some reason he was escaping from him.

 

“Hey man! What are you doing here?”

 

He jumped at the voice. Slowly turning around and there he found a grinning Asian guy in front of him. “You bloody scared me to death, you know?” he sighed, but somehow relieved.

 

“Why? Are you stalking someone?” 

 

“No, it’s the other way around.”

 

“What? Someone is stalking you?”

 

“Well,” he pondered for a while and commented “I’m not quite sure…”

 

“So… why behind a tree?”

 

“Er…” his mind searched for the right explanation but in vain “ Minho, do you know how to do that ninja thing?”

 

“What ninja thing?”

 

“Like looking as if you have become invisible or melted into a tree or something.”

 

“Why would I know how to do such a thing?”

 

“Because you’re from Korea.”

 

The guy named Minho couldn’t help but rolled his eyes “Are you kidding me? Ninjas are from Japan, not Korea.”

 

“Oh, is that so?” he said, sounded indifferent. But when he spotted something, or someone (to be precise) behind Minho, he froze.

 

“What?” Minho frowned “You’re so weird today.” He turned and saw the person who was standing behind him.

 

“Woah!” he shouted, taking a step back “Don’t scare me like this, Mr. Thomas.”

 

‘Mr. Thomas’ had a serious expression on his face. He looked at Minho and another person for a few seconds before he spoke “I thought you said you didn’t know Newt.”

 

“Huh?” perplexed, Minho’s eyebrows knitted together “He’s not Newt. He’s Issac.”

 

“Wait…Minho,” Newt said “you know this guy?”

 

“Yeah sure. He’s my roommate.” he answered, finding himself in an odd situation “So he’s the guy you’ve been trying to find?”

 

Thomas nodded.

 

“Er… have your roommate told you about his previous life?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Things happened before I was born.” Thomas said while looking at Newt. Actually, for the whole time, he was staring at him as if a guard watching a prisoner. 

 

And Newt did thought of escaping. This guy seemed a bit crazy. He didn’t even recognize this guy.

 

“Alright! I give up!” Minho raised his hands as a surrender “I’ve no idea of what you shanks are talking about.”

 

“Me either.” Newt muttered, looking exhausted “This guy suddenly came in front of me and told me tons of things which I don’t understand.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like we were trapped in a place .Then, we killed some monsters and escaped…”

 

“Sounds like some video games setting to me.”

 

“Yeah… and in the end I got some fatal disease and he shot me.”

 

“That’s quite a nice twi...” Minho stopped after he saw the death glare sent by the other guys “Um… Thomas, that’s not a very good way to introduce yourself. I understand that you’re desperate to impress this…”

 

“This what? Go on.” Newt said with a threatening smile

 

“…this handsome gentleman,” he finished, suppressing a shiver.

 

Thomas stood there without saying anything, deeply absorbed in thought.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” his roommate asked, waving a hand in front of him

 

“There’s no way that you’ll believe me,” he uttered in a calm voice, as if stating a fact “at least not now.”

 

“Great, you notice that too,” Newt said sarcastically

 

“But Newt,” Thomas took a few steps until standing right in front of him, looking him right into his eyes.

 

Newt stared back, bracing himself for what he’s going to hear

 

“You have to give me your phone number.”

 

-TBC-


	2. Purpose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation continues

“You have to give me your phone number.”

 

Minho heard that and started to laugh hysterically.

 

Ignoring his exaggerated laughter, Newt said coldly, “No, I’m not giving you my number. This is ridiculous. I’m going.”

 

He walked away but felt a firm grip around his wrist. “I’m sorry, but…” Thomas whispered. He had thought of what he would say to Newt when he finally found him after so many years. Lines and words were planned but instantly forgotten at the moment when he saw Newt right in front of him, alive and fine.

 

No, he couldn't afford any mistakes this time. He couldn't mess this up again, not after he had waited for more than twenty years.

 

Newt stared at his hand for seconds, wanted to shake it off but changed his mind when he saw the sadness in the other guy’s eyes. Though he thought that the whole thing was just a farce, he didn't lose his temper as usual, for some reason.

 

Minho was right. He _was_ weird today.

 

“Harrumph…” Minho cleared his throat loudly, trying to remind them of his presence “Alright, as kind as I am. Let me help you guys to sort the facts out.”

 

“I think you do this,” Thomas looked at him, still grabbing the other’s wrist “just to entertain yourself.”

 

“Agree.”

 

“Alright, whatever,” Minho didn't even bother to deny “Mr. Thomas here thinks that he has the memory before he was born and that involves Mr. Issac having a fatal disease and being killed. And you…” he pointed at Thomas “were finding him for a long time. Correct or not?”

 

Thomas nodded.

 

Minho looked at Newt and asked “However, you don’t remember anything about that right?”

 

Newt nodded “You won’t say you actually believe what he’s saying right?”

 

Being asked, Minho massaged his chin thoughtfully “No, I don’t believe that but…”

 

His gaze turned from Newt to Thomas, who was looking slightly nervous “I don’t think that Thomas’s lying either. Just a feeling.”

 

Newt was quite good at telling if a person was honest or not. He didn't think he’s lying either. But possibly, this guy here was a good liar, using his innocent look as a weapon. “Okay then, why don’t you first let go of me first?” he eyed his hand again.

 

Thomas hesitated for a moment before he took his hand back.

 

“Just make an assumption,” crossing his arm, Newt spoke flatly “Even if what you said is true, it’s irrelevant already. What happened in our previous lives no longer matters. Maybe you’re trying to redeem whatever you'd done to me but you don't have to. As you can see, I'm more than fine now so you should also start living. Don't bother about your last life. ”

 

It's a reasonable argument. Almost too justifiable to be against.

 

Thomas looked at the ground for a moment but quickly stared back at him. 

 

“But WICKED is still in operation even in this era…” he replied quietly “I have to watch over you in case they do anything to you again. ”

 

“What's WICKED? ” asked Minho, who looked both interested and enthusiastic about the whole thing.

 

Before Thomas could open his mouth and explain,Newt interrupted “Whatever it is. I don't care. Just tell me one thing. ” he paused, making sure that Thomas was listening “What's your purpose of finding me? ”

 

Normally he would call the police and trap this crazy guy into an asylum. Is insanity infectious? He had chosen to ask for the reason of the bizarre actions that Thomas did.

 

“To ensure your safety, ” he said, voice low and determined.

 

All of them stayed silent for a few minutes. Different thoughts going through their minds. The three of them felt a sense of déjà vu. It was like they were always here. They gathered, discussed and made a decision after undergoing lots of disagreeing and compromising.

 

Maybe they really knew one another, long before they had met.

 

“My roommate maybe a bit weird, probably a psycho,” Minho grinned, gaining a glare from the dark hair guy “But one thing is for sure. He's a nice shank. ”

 

Newt sighed and shook his head “Alright mate. You win.” he checked his watch and said “You ask this slinthead for my number and stop following me around. You hear me? ”

 

Thomas considered protesting but decided not to. He knew too well that it's the best he could get from Newt at this phase.

 

He had to take his time to gain Newt's trust.

 

“Okay, ”he said. For the first time, his lip curved a little. Newt thought that he did have a good-looking face. “but if I don't hear anything from you, I'll do it again. ”

 

“You're a horrible lad, ”he rolled his eyes “Have to get going. See ya. ”

 

Waving a bit to both of them, he could finally leave the green area. Brushing off the leaves from his shoulder, he didn’t know pine trees fall so many leaves.

 

The idea of giving the number to a strange and yet a nutty guy suddenly didn’t feel quite right. What’s his name again? He had already forgotten.

 

When he arrived at the lecture hall, he felt his phone vibrating. He fished it from the pocket. On the screen, it said

 

“From: Thomas E

Text me after the class. ”

 

He clicked his tongue, feeling annoyed. How dare this guy use an imperative? Such a rude person.

 

But now he remembered his name.

 

It’s Thomas.

\--------------

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading again XD


	3. Emptiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stalking and being stalked.

\---------------

The thought of ignoring the text never left his head. He pondered for a minute as he pushed the door of the lecture hall open, walking out of it with a few other students. Staring at the screen of the phone and it stared back at him. Then he convinced himself: he didn't want to be stalked so he replied. Yes, that's the only reason.

 

He pressed ‘reply’, the cursor was flashing. He didn't know what to type.

 

Entered a few words and deleted. He repeated doing that for several times and finally sent the message.

 

Before he could put his phone back into his pocket, it buzzed.

 

“Of course I know you're ‘still alive’ ”

 

It said. He narrowed his eyes, suddenly grew all skeptical. He wouldn’t find it strange if someone else said that. Feeling suspicious, he turned and looked around but discovered nothing.

 

Then the phone buzzed again.

 

“Don’t worry. I'm not following you.”

 

He frowned, wondering why the guy knew what he was thinking.

 

“Amendment: I'm not following you at this moment”

 

What the hell? Are criminals nowadays so shameless that the trend of announcing their future stalking behavior has grown?

 

While he was seriously considering calling the police, another wave of vibration sending from his phone caught his attention again. After reading the last text, he found that one of his nerves, probably the one that maintained his temper, was broken. The frown between his eyebrows was so deep that it was giving him a mind-numbing headache. This guy was not only a stalker, but also an extremely annoying moron.

 

Newt wasn’t a difficult person but he wasn’t a really friendly-type person either. There’s one thing that he couldn’t stand. That is anyone who attempt to invade his peaceful life or stick a nose to his business.

 

And Thomas successfully stepped on both of the landmines within one single day.

 

“Don’t stay outside for too long. Call me in case anything happens.

Thomas E”

 

He tapped the reply button. This time he didn’t even bother to think about the content before sending it.

 

“You’re not my shucking father. Stop telling me what to do”

 

As expected, another text came within a few seconds.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Newt groaned in frustration. He could actually imagine the apologetic, innocent, “I-was-just-worried” look on that guy’s face. It was as if he was the villain who did something evil like abusing little animals.

 

‘Whatever,’ he thought and decided to ignore all this ridiculous klunk.

 

\---------------

 

Nothing special happened in the following few days. Newt was busying writing his papers, reading piles of articles and books, having meetings with his group mates of the group project.

 

Speaking of the project. He hates it. He always prefers individual works to collaborative ones. The trouble of gathering all people in the group at the same time annoyed him to no end. When he finally got all the people here, only a few were indeed working. Others just kept their eyes gluing onto their phones or giving destructive opinions towards any ideas.

 

After the twentieth argument was banned, Newt decided that he could just wait until other people were fed up with this meaningless discussion and hopefully dismissed themselves afterwards, leaving him alone to finish all the work himself.

 

Letting out a sigh, he stared out of the glass of the conference room. It’s lucky to have a room that was surrounded by glasses instead of concrete walls. At least he could look at something else other than his group mates who were now in a fierce quarrel on whose idea was better.

 

That’s when he saw a very familiar-looking guy walking along the glass walls, stopped at one of the numerous bookshelves outside the room where he was staying in. ‘Great,’ he grumbled in his mind ‘ I thought I won’t see him today.’

 

Thomas took one very thick, ancient looking book from the top of the shelf and started reading it. Newt was sure that he knew that he knew he was there. In other words, Thomas didn’t once try to pretend he wasn’t stalking him. He was like a background, blending into his daily life. When he was drinking a cup of tea in the cafeteria, he would see him sitting at a few tables away. Taking the subway to somewhere and he could find him already sitting inside, offering his seat to some elderly people. Waiting to go up on a building, he would find him inside the lift that he was takeing. And now he’s here…

 

Having a meeting with some people and saw him standing outside the meeting room, reading some weird-looking book.

 

Sometimes Newt wondered if he had other things to do (except stalking him around). But since he didn’t actually cause him any troubles (or he didn’t have any evidence to prove that he’s a stalker), he chose to ignore the guy.

 

‘At least he isn’t bombarding me with texts anymore,’ he thought.

 

Thomas looked up from the book, meeting his glance for a moment.

 

He was so busy looking outside that he didn’t realize that his group mates were in agreement with one another.

 

And he could finally get out of there.

\---------------

“Here’s the book you’ve recalled,” the librarian, a middle-age woman, told him “It’s a reserved one, so I’m afraid you have to return it before the library closes.”

 

“Okay, I know that. Thanks,” he replied, taking the book “before 11 tonight right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

It’s eight already. Three hours. “Got that. Thanks again,” he said, hurriedly walked upstairs with his laptop. He had to make this quick.

 

The third floor of the library seemed to be quite deserted all the time. That’s why Newt had always liked to work here. Putting his laptop on one of the desks, he sat and waited for it to boot up. He moved his head and shoulder a bit, trying to make them less rigid. The paper work all day literally “fossilized” him. He turned to the right and then left. Then he couldn’t help but grimaced. There was Thomas again, sitting on the sofa at the other side of the room.

 

“What is him? A ghost?” he muttered to himself.

 

Slightly shaking his hand, he opened the book and started working on his paper. The progress was incredibly great, maybe because of the quiet environment. He managed to finish writing his paper at half past ten. He was relieved after he had finished typing the last word and noticed that he still got some time left.

 

He turned off his laptop and stretched. Suddenly remembering something, he peeked at the other side of the area. Oh right, the dark hair guy was still sitting there in the same position Newt saw him two and a half hours ago.

 

“I should give him some credit here,” he chuckled “He’s a persistent stalker.”

 

He grabbed the things on the desks and walked towards Thomas. He didn’t even look up after Newt had sat next to him. He was typing something quickly on his laptop, like some codes or programming commands.

 

“I came here first,” he uttered, fingers still moving fiercely on the keyboard “I’m not following you.”

 

“Well, good evening to you too,” Newt said, amused “I haven’t said anything yet.”

 

He raised an eyebrow, still not looking up. Then the numbers (or the codes) on the computer suddenly increased the speed of their movement. With a low warning sound, the screen went blank all of a sudden. Thomas clicked his tongue and closed the laptop. And he stared at Newt.

 

“I didn’t do anything,” he quickly said, raising both of his hands.

 

“Yeah…I know,” leaning back on the sofa, he closed his eyes.

 

Strangely, though he didn’t really know this guy, Newt found the expression he was having on his face didn’t suit him at all.

 

He should be more… lively

 

“Newt, are you feeling alright?” he asked, looking extremely tired

 

He laughed, “Maybe you should ask yourself that first.”

 

“You’re alright. Good that,” he murmured, pinching the bridge of his nose

 

Newt pursed his lips for the comment. He didn’t know why but somehow he felt a surge of warmth growing inside himself. He even felt some heat on his face “What’s that disease you said I had last time? Flyer?” he asked, trying to change the subject.

 

Thomas flashed him a glance “Flare.”

 

“Right,” he had no idea why he was asking this. “You think I have it now?”

 

Thomas sat up straight, moved closer and studied him for a long while, causing the heat on his face to rise. “No, I don’t think so.”

 

“Ah, that’s great,” Newt shifted away for a bit. They were too close.

 

“Even if you have it, that’s fine,” Thomas saw his reaction and smiled a little “I’ve come up with the cure already.”

 

“What? Then why did I die last time?”

 

“I came up with it after you died,” his face fell and looked away. Newt instantly regretted that he had asked such an insensible question. He wanted to say something else but Thomas continued.

 

“If I had got my memory back in the lab, I would have developed the cure in time and saved you.”

 

“Er… well,” Newt wasn’t good at comforting people “Let bygones be bygones…you know… I’m very much alive now.”

 

Seeing the miserable face, Newt asked another question, hoping to get things better. “What happened then? You’ve the cure and that must have saved lots of other people, right? You should be happy. ”

 

He nodded and shook his head “Yes, I’ve saved lots of people but…”

 

Thomas paused and looked at him. Newt swallowed and knew that he’s going to hear something really really terrible.

 

“I didn’t feel anything anymore. It was just… emptiness,” Thomas said quietly, with a distant look in his eyes “After I have made sure that the cure worked, I shot myself in the head. Just like what I did to you.”

 

\---------------

 

-TBC-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> Not sure where this is going...please leave a comment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :))


End file.
